My Flaming Hotness
by ThE eArTh SaYs HeLlO
Summary: AU. "Sakura, is that blood on your fingertips?" "No Sasuke, I ate flaming hot cheetos!" Oooohhh. Spicy...


**ME: **So. One day, I was eating hot cheetos, and I just, like, on the spot decided to write a short one-shot on flaming hot cheetos. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Naruto. But, you never know. I might one day…Miracles do happen!

**My Flaming Hot**

** Cheetos**

Written By: ThE eArTh SaYs HeLlO

"Ahhhhhh." Sakura pants, waving her hands in front of her face. Flaming hot cheetos are so spicy!

"Hand me some water, will you?" Sakura asks, motioning for Naruto to obey her command. Frowning, Naruto hands over the glass.

"Hey. Why don't you ever do anything for me?"

"Because you're stupid." Sakura replies calmly, taking another sip of water.

"Then, why do you always help dobe?"

Leaning over to look at Naruto, Sakura cocks her eyebrow. Naruto gets the point.

Not only is Sasuke her boyfriend, he is also the heir of the Uchiha clan. He's tall, dark, and dangerous.

Need I say more?

Scrunching up his face, Naruto starts to fake-cry, turning chibi-style. He hopes that Sakura will take pity on him.

Too bad Sakura isn't gullible.

Sakura walks away from Naruto, cheetos and water in hand. Naruto just lies on the ground, rubbing his newly-punched cheek. He sighs.

When will Sakura ever give mercy?

Sakura walks down the streets of Konoha. Her arms are swinging, peach-colored blurs against the blue sky. The wind blows her pink strands in the air, as Sakura groans and irritatedly tries to smooth them down.

She groans even louder when she realizes that her pink locks are now smeared red.

She walks to the bridge where Team 7 has met, on many occasions, and jumps down to the river, focusing chakra to her feet. Bending down, she wets her gloves, and wipes her hair.

A sudden rustle comes from her left. She jumps.

A kunai suddenly appearing in her hand, she approaches stealthily. She hears a few moans, and sighs.

Teenager will be teenagers.

She throws the kunai nonetheless, annoyed by the countless times she has caught a few genins macking out in the bushes.

A hole now in the bush, a hand peaks out, having caught the kunai.

Sakura gulps. The ninja must have been pretty skilled to have been able to catch that, while being distracted by his partner's…uh…lips. It better not be Jiraiya and a prostitute again, or Tsunade and Kakashi or something.

The bushes ruffle slightly, and two figures stand out.

Oh, no.

**_No. Freaking. Way._**

In the shade of the bushes stand Sasuke and Ino, Sakura's former friend. They were just starting to get back on good terms.

Her eyes start to tear up, and she stomps away, not talking or saying anything to either of them.

For once, Haruno Sakura has been silenced.

She quickly rushes inside her small, homey apartment and shuts the door. Setting down her kunai pouch, and her hitai-ate, she jumps onto her bed, and curls up. Her arms and legs wrapped around her pillow, she starts to cry.

Her body shakes from the force of her sobs, and she clutches at the strawberry pillow for support.

She just lies there, crying silent tears, sobbing quiet, unheard sobs. After a while, she loses track of time.

Suddenly, a knock comes at her door. Oh no. It better not be him. How could he have left her again? And, how could Ino have betrayed her like this? They were friends! And, anyway, isn't Ino dating Shikamaru?

After Sasuke left, Sakura just moped around, dragging herself to missions, and nearly jumping into trees. But, pretty soon, Tsunade knocked some sense into her and taught her techniques, and improved her endless strength.

Her and Naruto left on a mission to defeat Orochimaru, and found him trying to take Sasuke's body as a vessel. They managed to help Sasuke escape from Orochimaru, and they allied to kill him.

Sasuke agreed to come back with them, and pretty soon, her and Sasuke started dating again. How could he leave her again after all of this? And for a taken slut?

That son of a bitch is going down!

Sakura stands up, her feet slightly sinking into her pink, red, and white comforter. She throws her pillow down, and marches to the door, making sure to stomp on every step, making it sound like elephants were on a marching high.

She pulls open the door, and comes face-to-face with Sasuke. He frowns, and looks at her, raising his eyebrow at her in that intimidating Uchiha way,

Sakura glares back at him, planting her hands on her hips.

Beckoning to the door with his arm, Sasuke says, "Sakura. Ready to train?"

Sakura's mouth opens in shock. The son of a bitch didn't even try to apologize! What the hell?

"What do you mean, "ready to train"? Are you joking?" Sakura says, raising her hand to slap him. She brings her hand forward with her unhuman-like force and slaps him.

Unfortunately, Sasuke catches her hand mid-slap.

He frowns.

"Sakura, is that blood on your fingertips?" He leans even closer and examines her hand, poking her fingers.

"No, Sasuke. I ate flaming hot cheetos!" she says, hotly, struggling to yank her hand back.

"And, when you eat cheetos, the red stuff always stays on your fingers! That's why they're all red! And they're so hard to get off! Now, let go!"

Sasuke opens his mouth and starts to suck on her fingers.

Stunned, Sakura stares on in shock.

It's not everyday you see an Uchiha sucking on someone's fingers. Actually, NEVER has an Uchiha sucked on somebody's fingers. Sasuke, you're the first!

"Sasuke?" she asks, "Why are you sucking on my fingers?"

"Because I love you." He grunts out, not even smiling or letting a smile grace his handsome features.

Abruptly stopping, Sasuke lets go of her fingers, and leans forward, capturing Sakura's head in his hands. Gently, his lips meet hers, and they kiss.

Sasuke's tongue probes Sakura's bottom lip, and Sakura allows him entrance. Their tongues entertwine in love, and Sakura sighs.

She wraps her arms around his neck, one hand in his hair, and Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Oh well, revenge could wait for later.

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey Pretzel, here's another shoutout! I sincerely apologize for not mentioning you in a while. Please forgive me! Oh, and people, (including pretzel) please review! R&R! :D

** ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my first one-shot, and I have never written a story with kissing in it before, so enjoy! Oh, feel free to criticize! I don't care if you flame me. I've jumped through fire before! Uh…actually, never. R&R!


End file.
